Luca's Pokemon Adventures Episode 1: Departure
by DragonWaggon
Summary: Lucatiel is about to become a Pokemon trainer, but before he leaves, he and his mother have some fun together.
Luca's Pokemon Adventures Episode One: Departure

 _*I don't own Pokemon, and the main characters in this story are OC, so deal with it. You came for sex, that's what you're getting. Also, it will become better over time as my story develops, and this is my first fan fiction. Mature (M). Lemons. Romance. Incest.*_

In no less than three hours, Lucatiel - a young teen - would be gone from Blackroot Village, and on to bigger and better things, to become a Pokemon trainer. His mother had already packed his bag, which included a few changes of clothes, socks and underwear, a sleeping bag, a tent, and a camping stove as well as a decent supply of food. He sat at the kitchen table, messaging Misty from the Kanto region. She was going to meet him at the road out of town.

"I still can't believe you're going, baby!" his mother squealed. "Maybe you just don't want to believe," her son teased. The blonde woman walked from the lounge, where she had been watching tv, into the kitchen and gave her son a motherly peck on the cheek - and a rather nice view down her shirt. His cock hardened a little, before she bent over in front of him to put some clothes into the washing machine. He loved that short, loose skirt she wore, which was giving him a nice view right now. He could see that she was wearing a thong, and began to rub his erection through his pants. Then she stood up, announcing that she was going to have a shower.

 _I can't let an opportunity like this go to waste,_ Luca told himself, waiting a while after she left to follow her. He crept into her bedroom and rolled beneath the bed as she undressed. She unbuttoned the tight shirt from her slender frame and tossed it aside before letting her skimpy little skirt drop to the floor. Lucatiel began to masturbate, one hand fondling his balls while the other slowly moved up and down his shaft. Her bra came off next, exposing a pair of breasts which Luca couldn't see: her back was turned to him. Finally, she removed her thong, revealing a nice, tight anus which looked as though it had never been fucked, and a warm, inviting vagina which was shaped perfectly. She walked out of the room into the en suite bathroom, and Luca hear the shower turn on, water dripping down.

Unfortunately, his mother had closed the door behind her. He noticed that the pile of clothes lay in a heap on the floor, and dragged himself from his hiding place. He lifted up the thong to his nose and sniffed it. It was an exotic smell which aroused him deeply. He put the thong on his head so he could lick it while masturbating, and picked up her skirt, which had a smooth, silky feel to it, held it in one hand and began to fuck it. Before he new it, he had blown his load all over the skirt, and the thong was covered in his saliva, like a mark of his territory.

Then the shower stopped, and he was scrambling under the bed, with the cum-and-saliva-stained clothes scattered around on the floor. His mother emerged, opening a drawer. She pulled out a pair of black stockings, which she began to pull over her long, flawless legs. Luca found himself masturbating again, even though his penis ached slightly. This was too hot. She sat there on the bed, blow-drying her luscious hair, all the while her foot planted directly in front of her son's face. The hairdryer stopped, and she gasped.

"What has happened here?" she asked herself, now noticing the clothes which lay on the floor. She picked up her skirt and looked at it. "What is this?" she murmured, looking at the cum, before licking it. "Oh my god. Luca?" _Oh god, what do I do? Maybe I can try and sneak out. No, she'd see me. Here goes nothing._ As she sat down on the bed again a towel wrapped around her body, he stood up, fully naked, and kissed her. Not like how any other son would kiss their mother to say goodnight. This was a kiss of pure lust.

She initially squealed, but Luca's hand snaked its way down to her vagina and began to rub the sensitive flesh. Her squeaks of horror became squeaks of pleasure, and she opened her mouth, allowing her son access. He licked her lips before entering her soft mouth. Their tongues met and grappled, coating each other in saliva. Her towel slowly pulled off as she found herself lying back on her bed, with her son on top, leaving her exposed. Her large, firm breasts pressed against his chest and the uncut head of his cock rubbed against her smooth, nylon-covered thighs.

Soon, his penis found its way into her vagina, his head in between her breasts. He pounded into her hole without relent, a fire flared up in his stomach and he slammed deeper in to her with every thrust. She moved her hips against his, wrapping her silky legs around his waist, and using them to push him further in.

"Oh yes! Luca, I'm cumming!" she exclaimed, arching her back above the bed as a wave of white liquid showered onto her son's pelvis. He continued to hammer her into the mattress.

"Mom, I'm about to cum! What do I do?" he demanded. "Just let it out inside me!" She pulled him in and sucked on his tongue when in slithered into her mouth. Suddenly, a jet of cum sprayed from his penis, filling her caverns. He pulled out and began to kiss her legs as she moaned on the bed, rubbing his penis on the stockings. _

Misty stood at the crossroads, leaning against the sign, dressed in her usual denim shorts and yellow t-shirt. She had apparently travelled with Ash Ketchum, a few years back, but helped new trainers to begin their journey nowadays.

"Shall we get going?" the cute 20 year old redhead asked the younger, black haired teenager. "Let's," came the reply, and they set off down the gray cobbled road to Poisonberry City, where Luca would receive his first Pokemon.


End file.
